


Reminiscent

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones talks about Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

The thing you have to remember about Jim Kirk is that he's cunt-struck.

I heard that term while watching some obscure film from the early twenty-first century, and knew immediately that it was the _perfect_ description for Jim.

I'm not saying that to be insulting, either; it's simply a fact of his life. He's no more able to keep from scoping out a woman's tits and ass than he'd be able to stop breathing.

Uhura told me once that he had his hands on _her_ tits less than five minutes after they first met, which sounded like pretty fast work even for Jim, until she explained that he'd gotten into a fight and it wasn't exactly on purpose. Even so, how many men do you know who manage to cop a feel of a hot babe while in the middle of a brawl?

So, like I said, cunt-struck.

Sure, it bothers me sometimes. I've been his best friend for half our lifetimes, his lover almost as long. But he's never pretended to be anything else than what he is, and that helps a lot. We agreed a long time ago that other men were off-limits, too, but I knew better than to try to put any restrictions on him when it came to women.

It's been good for his career. No, not that he went around seducing superior officers or anything of that sort. More that he's always been able to flirt whole-heartedly and unselfconsciously, and a little subtle flirtatious flattery never hurt, whether with other Starfleet personnel, or with friendly civilians, or even occasionally with enemies.

I have to admire it, in a way, even if I don't always like it and sure as hell can't do it myself.

Do _I_ get to mess around with women, if Jim does? Of course. Fair's fair. But I don't, very often. I'm just not that interested.

After Jim, no one else quite measures up.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, who knows why.
> 
> The film that Bones is referring to is _The History Boys_ , in which Dakin is the one who is cunt-struck.


End file.
